encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Anna Wladimirowna Nikulina
__INDEX__ Anna Wladimirowna Nikulina ( ; * 1904 in Tscherkessk) war eine Soldatin der Roten Armee, die zuletzt im Range eine Majors diente. Nikulina hisste während der Befreiung von Berlin 1945 in der Nacht vom 1. auf den 2. Mai die Rote Fahne auf der Reichskanzlei. Leben Nikulinas Vater war nach der Oktoberrevolution Vorsitzender eines Bauernkomitees in Tscherkessk. In der Zeit der Russischen Interventions- und Bürgerkriege ermordeten Anhänger der Weißen Armee ihren Vater und misshandelten ihre Mutter und den Großvater. Daraufhin schloss sich Nikulina als erste ihres Ortes dem sowjetischen Komsomol - dem kommunistischen Jugendverband - an. Hier stieg sie bis zur Bezirksleitung auf. Später studierte sie an der Staatlichen Universität Saratow sowie der Staatlichen Universität Rostow. Dem Parteieintritt 1925 folgte ihre Heirat mit Nikolai Vinogradow, der später von Gegnern der Kollektivierung ermordet wurde. Sie nahm fortan verschiedene Posten in der KPdSU ein.Bernard A. Cook: Women and War: A Historical Encyclopedia from Antiquity to the Present, ABC-Clio Inc 2006 , S. 431 Militärische Karriere Sie begann nach dem Tod ihres Mannes ihre Ausbildung als Politoffizier mit einem Studium der Politik- und Militärwissenschaften an der Universität Rostow. Militärische Einsätze als PolitoffizierWie „Kortschagins" aus der DDR in Jef remow gute Freunde gewannen, in: Neues Deutschland, Fr. 19. April 1985, Jahrgang 40 / Ausgabe 92 / Seite 6 hatte sie in Mosdok und dem Dorf Angelinovskaia. Im April 1945 diente sie als Instrukteurin der Politabteilung des 9. Schützenkorps der 5. Stoßarmee unter Generaloberst Nikolai BersarinWladimir Antonow: Über die Kämpfe um die faschistische Reichskanzlei, in: Neues Deutschland, Sa. 2. Mai 1970, Jahrgang 25 / Ausgabe 120 / Seite 6 und war am Vormarsch auf die Reichskanzlei beteiligt. Nachdem Artillerie Brechen in die Wände der Reichskanzlei geschossen hatte, drangen die ersten sowjetischen Einheiten in den Komplex. Mit den Sturmgruppen des Bataillons Schapowalow erreichte Nikulina das Gebäude mit dem Auftrag, auf dem Dach die Rote Fahne zu hissen. Begleitet von einer Gruppe FreiwilligerMajor Anna setzte die rote Fahne auf der Reichskanzlei, in: Neues Deutschland, Do. 2. Mai 1985, Jahrgang 40 / Ausgabe 102 / Seite 5, „setzte sie ... die Siegesfahne auf das Dach.“ resümiert Generalmajor d. R. Wladimir Antonow.Wladimir Antonow: Über die Kämpfe um die faschistische Reichskanzlei, in: Neues Deutschland, Sa. 2. Mai 1970, Jahrgang 25 / Ausgabe 120 / Seite 6 Rezeption Militärgeschichtlich wird sie vor allem als Frau gewürdigt, der die symbolische Aufgabe zukam, in den Kämpfen um Berlin das wirkungsmächtige Hissen der Roten Fahne über der Reichskanzlei durchzuführen.Neues Deutschland, Sa. 23. August 1986, Jahrgang 41 / Ausgabe 199 / Seite 7. Hier als legendäre Tat bezeichnet. Die DEFA zeigte auf dem 9. Dokumentarfilmfestival in Neubrandenburg den von Kurt Seehafer und Klaus Ehrlich produzierten Fernsehfilm Major Anna, der die historischen Ereignisse und das Leben Nikolinas in Moskau thematisiert.Bewegende Porträts von ungewöhnlichen Leuten, in: Neues Deutschland, Do. 16. Oktober 1986, Jahrgang 41 / Ausgabe 244 / Seite 4 In den 1980iger Jahren war Nikulina mehrmals als Ehrengast zu den Feierlichkeiten zur Befreiung vom Faschismus in Berlin zu Gast und nahm hier in verschiedenen Positionen als Repräsentantin der Sowjetunion teil.Neues Deutschland, Fr. 10. Mai 1985, Jahrgang 40 / Ausgabe 108 / Seite 8.Berliner Zeitung, Mi. 14. Mai 1986, Jahrgang 42 / Ausgabe 113 / Seite 3Neues Deutschland, Do. 5. Oktober 1989, Jahrgang 44 / Ausgabe 235 / Seite 8 Bengt von zur Mühlen und Tony Le Tissier publizierten 1994 in ihrem Buch Der Todeskampf der Reichshauptstadt, dass Nikulina die Rote Fahne auf dem Reichstagsgebäude gehißt habe.Michael S. Cullen: "Das Banner des Sieges" - Heute vor 60 Jahren hängten sowjetische Soldaten die erste rote Fahne aus dem Reichstag, in: Berliner Morgenpost, 30.04.2005, Nr. 117, S. 9 / Ressort: Kultur Die Berliner Zeitung referierte ein Jahr später diese Falschinformation. Klaus Kühnel schrieb hier: ''"das kürzlich von Bengt von zur Mühlen herausgegebene Buch "Der Todeskampf der Reichshauptstadt" - zum Beispiel jene Legende von der Hissung der Roten Fahne auf dem Reichstag. Die Wahrheit ist: Alle von diesem Ereignis bekannten Aufnahmen wurden gestellt; die erste Rote Fahne auf dem Reichstagsgebäude hißte eine Frau, die russische Majorin Anna Wladimirowa Nikulina. Und eigentlich war es gar keine Fahne im üblichen Sinne, sondern ein Bettinlett, das sich findige Rotarmistinnen besorgt hatten. Aber die Tat der Majorin, die gewiß nicht weniger symbolkräftig war als die nachgestellten Aufnahmen, paßte Stalin, der die Aufnahmen angeordnet hatte, nicht ins Konzept."''Klaus Kühnel: "Sturm" auf die Bastille war nur ein Wind, in: Berliner Zeitung vom 28. Januar 1995 (online). Literatur * Bernard A. Cook: Women and War: A Historical Encyclopedia from Antiquity to the Present, ABC-Clio Inc 2006 , S. 431f Filme *Major Anna (Fernsehfilm 1986) Weblinks * Kurzbiographie Referenzen Kategorie:Sowjetbürger Kategorie:Russe Kategorie:Person im Zweiten Weltkrieg (Sowjetunion) Kategorie:Geboren 1904 Kategorie:Frau